Destiel Drabbles and Oneshots
by Yuki-sexual
Summary: Fluff :) Preslash and slash of the Destiel kind. Sabriel might happen in a few of them. Let me know what you think about it!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything. 'Tis sad, but true._

_Reviews are pie and Dean loves pie, Therefore, Please review!_

_Onto the drabbles! Enjoy!_

"He said that he won't help us, Cas." Dean states quietly, wishing that he didn't have to tell Castiel that. He doesn't want to be the one to crush Cas' hope.

"Maybe Joshua was lying." Castiel looks down, like he wants so bad to just believe it.

Sam shakes his head, "I don't think that he was."

Dean watches, feeling helpless when Cas' shoulders slump in defeat. He looks so broken. And Dean wants to comfort him. Wishes that he could do something that would give Cas alittle bit of hope, but he can't think of anything that can fix this.

"There has to be another way. We will find it." Sam says, desperation straining his voice.

Dean shakes his head as he walks to Castiel and puts his arm around the angel's shoulder, leading him out of the motel room.

"What now?" Sam asks, following them out, carrying their duffle bags.

Dean arches a eyebrow at him, "First, we're going to get some breakfast, then we will call Bobby and see if he knows of any jobs that we can do."

"Why?" Cas asks, looking disappointed. Dean knows that it's not the part about getting breakfast or doing a job that's making Castiel sound so lost, but rather the fact that they don't have a chance of ending the apocalypse.

Dean sighs as he pulls him closer. "I don't know, Cas. I just don't."

They get into the impala and take off, wondering how many more days do they got left, and hoping that somehow things will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviews are pie and Dean loves pie, Therefore, Please review!_

_Enjoy!_

Dean helps Cas to the bed in the latest sleazy motel that their staying at. Cas looks like he's about to faint and it worries Dean. He's never seen Castiel hurt this bad. "You should lay down." He states quietly, picking him up and putting him on the bed.

"That is not necessary, Dean." Castiel replies as he tries to get up, his voice weak. Dean gently pushes him back down.

"Just rest. You're not strong enough to be walking right now."

Castiel relaxes, closing his eyes. Dean begans to walk away, but is stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

Castiel looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Lay here with me?"

Dean knows that he shouldn't, knows that it will be awkward when Sam gets back, but he also knows that he could never deny Castiel anything. And cuddling is really the least that he could do after all Cas has done for him.

So he climbs up on the bed, laying against Cas. He wraps both arms tightly around Cas and pulls him close.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

_For Kat, AKA: Kathryne Buzolic! Thanks for the encouragement and reviews!_

_Reviews are pie and Dean loves pie, Therefore, please review!_

There are alot of things that could happen or change in Dean's life that would make him happy. Things that, if they were to happen, would make his life alot easier, alot better. He probally wouldn't have the time to write them all down if he tried. The important ones always stay at the front of his mind, though. Their even organised starting with ten and going to one. Yea, He's thought about it alot.

10: He would have never ending pie. Because pie makes everything better. And a pie that magickly refilled its-self would be awesome. Especially if it was cherry.

9: Hunts would always be easy. In and out, salt and burn, and that's it. No twists, no fine script, and nothing gets missed or overlooked. It would just be simple, but there's not much of a chance that it's ever going to happen. Hunting is a complicated buisness, after all.

8: He would never had died. Things just got too crazy after he came back. And it feels like time just sped up after that.

7: Ruby wouldn't have existed. she fucked up everything, manipulative bitch that she is. There's alot of people that Dean doesn't like, but he hates her the most. Maybe even more than Lucifer. Which is saying alot, because he really hates that guy.

6: Castiel would have never got taken to angel prison. When he came back it was like he wasn't Cas anymore. It was like they had took all that was good and pure in Cas and left a bitter, empty shell. And Dean likes when all of Cas is there. Half of him isn't good enough. Dean wants everything.

5: He would have found out that he had a half-brother before it was too late to save him.

4: Lucifer would stay out of Sam's dreams. It's hard to watch the pain in Sam's face as he tries to resist, tries to fight, what seems like, a losing battle.

3: Michael would leave him alone and stop trying to use him for a vessle. The guy just doesn't know how to take "No" for a answer.

2: Sam would have been a normal kid. Wouldn't have been manipulated into starting the apocalypse. Dean can see the guilt in his eyes, even though it's not his fault, and it hurts Dean. He's never felt this helpless.

1: Those moments when Cas gets right up in his face and gives him _that_ look, Dean wishes that he had the courage to lean alittle closer and press their lips together. It would be perfect. He just knows that it would. Maybe someday he will. He has to. Because Cas is perfect and Dean didn't know how much he needed him, how much he wanted him, untill recently. Talk about life changing realisations.

Dean knows that number one shouldn't be number one, but he knows that he can't change any of the other stuff so he might as well hope for something that would make him happy, that's not impossible. That has a chance of coming true.

**End.**

_So, what did you think? Please let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Revies are pie and Dean loves pie, Therefore, please review!_

_It's so short! I tried my best to make it longer, but I failed T_T_

_Anyways, Enjoy!_

Rain falls lightly on the roof of the motel, soft and soothing. The night sky brightens with lightening and two silhouettes can be seen, their shadows joining together on the wall.

The air is thick and heavy with tension as quiet moans fill the room. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment between lovers.

A gently muttered "Dean!" is followed by a quiet moan and the shadow crumbles down, into the waiting arms of his lover. Warmth seeps in to every pore, making him sleepy. He closes his blue eyes.

The shadows shift as the man on bottom gently rolls his lover off of him, he sits up and strokes tender fingers on the angel's face, his angel's face.

"Cas," Is whispered soothingly in the darkness of the room and the angel falls asleep as his hunter watches over him.

**End.**

_Please let me know what you think about it!_


End file.
